girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2017-09-29 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Veni, vidi, wiki (I came, I saw, I edited) ---- I like how Ivo is reading secret papers from Van's desk. I don't like how beyond cutely the authors hint at sexual deviance without risking their PG-13-ness. (As it happens I've just read a New York Times review of a museum exhibit of LGBTQI art that talks about sex straightforwardly, although not with intent to titillate the reader. This GG is the opposite, titillating but coy. My point in bringing it up is that the review is in the Times, not the East Village Other. One of the few good things about the 21st Century, I'd thought, has been the end of coyness.) And speaking of physiology, something I've been wondering for quite a while: Is that a hernia belt Ivo's wearing? And, here comes the weekend, and we're no closer to understanding why Ivo on Wednesday was afraid to know about the Deadly Sins but today he's eager to tell Assistant (must be her) about them, nor to knowing (since "they haven't been active in a long time") what they have to do with the theft of the snail. :-( Bkharvey (talk) 05:59, September 29, 2017 (UTC) It's called "sexual practice", not "sexual deviance". And I thought it was nicely done. GG isn't really directed at young kids, I doubt anyone will need a drawing to get what that's about. There's no need to make it explicit, it's just a bit of inconsequential naughty humor in a side comic. I think Ivo didn't know about the clanks, but did know his Masters' inclination for inventing new sins, which is why he isn't surprised that there are 11 of them. MasakoRei (talk) 06:55, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Plus you have to remember that GG isn't placed in current time but well over century ago. Sex/sexuality was bit of a taboo back then. If I remember right, gomorrity is from Discworld. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:25, September 29, 2017 (UTC) :Iv it iz callt "Zexual Practze" den Hy betz de Azzistent hez hed plenty uf practze!! (Hy het to hurry to zneek dat joke in, before hennyboddy else dit! Unt Hy hyam zo prout! Jaegerzpeak meks it zound nautier! !) Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:01, September 29, 2017 (UTC) : Oh all right, I guess titillating-but-coy is appropriate to the Victorian era. But at least this page belongs in the breaking-the-fourth-wall list, since Van's whispering is aimed at us, not the other characters. (P.S. It was called "deviance" back then.) : But here's something else that's been bothering me: In Van's office there are two background colors, a mottled brown and a pale yellow, always with sharp edges between them. Almost always, the brown is the upper color, which would make total sense if the ceiling is brown and the walls yellow. But in non-closeup shots, panel 8 today and panel 2 Wednesday, the walls are brown. And then there's Wednesday panel 6, with yellow in the middle of two brown parts. Could someone please explain the paint (or maybe wallpaper, given the mottledness) scheme? Bkharvey (talk) 18:25, September 29, 2017 (UTC) ::: It's probably just an artistic effect, but if it really bothers you, it's also a Sparky wall-covering that shifts about so as to offer the best dramatic backdrop required for any given pronouncement and interaction! --Geoduck42 (talk) 03:47, September 30, 2017 (UTC) ::::: Thanks. :-) It's true, things like that bother me more than they should. Bkharvey (talk) 04:09, September 30, 2017 (UTC) Makes me wonder: are these "Eleven Deadly Sins" going to become plot-relevant back in the main story? The Storm King Opera omake contained info that became plot-relevant later down the line... --MadCat221 (talk) 17:52, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Upon reflection, I believe Gomorrity isn't salacious. From the third panel, Sodomy (named after the "odder place") got "all the press" because it was "naughty schtuff", so Gomorrity got less press because it wasn't naughty (or is at least is less naughty). Argadi (talk) 15:23, October 2, 2017 (UTC) : Well, it has to be at least naughty enough to make Van blush and decide to explain it himself rather than listen to Ivo doing it. The dialogue leaves much to the imagination, but I do think it's salacious. MasakoRei (talk) 17:18, October 2, 2017 (UTC) :: I think much of that is the Rule of Funny. Plus, less work for the Professors, and creating a sin without calling out specific readers as sinners. Argadi (talk) 10:00, October 3, 2017 (UTC)